Forbidden Fruit
by GVLuver
Summary: Bulma's cousin comes for a stay! Will she be like the blue haired scientist? Or will she prove to be much more? Vegeta/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Okay you guys! Be nice!"

Bulma put her hands on her hips, her face marred with a frown. She pointed a finger at the group.

"My cousin is coming to stay with me, so you all give her the warm greeting she deserves! She just lost her home and she doesn't need any crap! That means you Vegeta!"

The prince scoffed, curling his lip at the woman before turning and walking out of the living room. He had better things to do than listen to her constant yakking!

Master Roshi chuckled, sliding in front of Bulma. "Oh yeah! I'll give her a warm greeting! Hehehe-"

He went flying through the wall seconds later, a grunt coming from the old man. Bulma lowered her arm, keeping her eyes closed. "That means you too, you big perv!"

Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay Bulma," he stated loudly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be nice."

They all started talking amongst themselves, the volume growing until it sounded like everyone was shouting at each other. Bulma started talking to ChiChi, which resulted in Goku joining in. Then Master Roshi slid between the woman, earning a smack across the face from the two. Oolong snorted with laughter while Yamcha and Tien talked about fighting techniques. Krillin and Gohan were reminiscing about their time spent camping with Goku. The only one not adding anything was Piccolo, who was leaning against the living room wall, head bowed and arms crossed. His head jerked up a moment later, eying the front door. Another knock sounded.

"Hey guys," the namekian said quietly.

The gang ignored him. He grunted, narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up!" Piccolo said loudly, his ears ringing at the sudden silence.

There was another knock, this one more impatient then the last. Bulma let out a laugh, clapping a little as she ran to the door. The woman jerked it open, letting out a squeal, making everyone wince. She reached out and yanked the person standing there inside, slamming the door closed. Piccolo winced at the loud noise, glaring at the blue haired girl. Bulma ignored him, wrapping her arms around the woman holding a medium size bag.

"You made it!" Bulma squealed, jumping up and down a little, still holding the woman.

"Uh Bulma!" Yamcha said, laughing a little. "You gonna introduce us!?" he asked, crossing his arms with a smile.

The blue haired scientist quickly moved back, holding on to her cousin's arm. The woman didn't return the smile, her eyes wary, her posture standoffish. She had dark blue jeans on, a dark blue tank top covering her with black boots encasing her feet. She had the look of a fighter, but her body was slim, with slightly defined muscles. She was clutching a brown satchel in one hand. Her dark brown hair reached her waist, skimming the top of her jeans. But the most unusual feature on Bulma's cousin were her eyes. They were purple, the color so dark they were almost black. She eyed everybody in the room, not saying anything. Bulma put her arm around the woman's shoulders, giving her a slight hug.

"Everybody! This is my cousin, Sumi!" she said excitedly, her grin widening as she jostled the woman a little. The gang said their round of hello's, awkwardly studying the woman when she didn't say anything back. They watched her eye them for a moment before turning to her cousin.

"Thanks for the room and board B. I'd like to retire now," the woman said softly, her face set in a frown.

Bulma's eyebrows rose. "Oh...uh okay," she said, the disappointment apparent in her voice. The blue haired scientist pouted a little, before the smile returned. She started walking towards the stairs, her hands waving around as she talked.

"Hey, later me, you, and Chichi can go to the mall! I'm sure you need a few things," Bulma stated happily, disappearing around the corner.

They all heard the woman mutter to herself as she followed Bulma up the stairs, her brown bag clutched in her hand.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into," Sumi muttered before sighing, a slight scowl on her face as she disappeared behind her cousin.

_...oOo..._

"Come on Sumi! Hurry up!" Bulma shouted, pulling her purse from the couch cushion, where it got stuck earlier, forgotten in her excitement of her favorite family member coming to stay. Her mother walked in, patting her on the shoulder in greeting before heading for the kitchen. It was almost dinner time and if they were gonna get anything today, they needed to get going. Bulma glanced outside, sighing a little at the setting sun.

"Sumi! We need to go!" she shouted a little louder, banging her purse against her thigh in impatience. Where was that girl!? A sigh of relief left her at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Sumi slowly descended the stairs, dreading this little trip already. She caught sight of her cousin, and the bright green dress the woman was wearing. Good god! It hurt to look at it! She squinted a little, pulling her hair into a pony tail. She hadn't bothered to change, the only addition to her outfit was the jacket she threw on in anticipation of the cold night. She jerked the zipper up, a scowl on her face.

"Why do we have to go to the damn mall again?" she asked, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Her lips twisted slightly as Bulma beamed at her. The woman laced her arm through hers, pulling them out the door as she talked.

"Because silly," Bulma said excitedly, "It has everything we'll need!"

Sumi let out a deep sigh, glancing around as she walked to the car. "Oh Joy," she muttered, letting the scowl stay on her face as they all climbed in. She grabbed the bar above the door, silently praying as her crazy cousin shot forward, making them jerk slightly. She rolled her eyes. Well, if the loony woman wrecked the car, then she wouldn't have to go to the damn mall!

"Just peachy," she muttered softly to herself, wandering again why she chose to stay with the mad scientist.

..._oOo..._

They made it within record time, only having around ten minutes before the whole place closed. Sumi glanced at her watch, hoping the place decided to close early. Bulma opened the door wide, smiling back at her and Chichi before going through the second set of doors and disappearing into a store. No such luck. She grunted, walking beside the brunette as they made their way to the shop the blue haired woman went into. The smell of all the soaps and lotions assaulted her senses before she even went through the door, making her scrunch her nose slightly. She stopped, letting out a little sneeze before letting the door close. Without her going in. She sat on one of the benches in the middle of the aisle, crossing her arms. She saw Bulma glance out, saying something to Chichi and handing her something before coming out.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bulma asked, folding her arms as she walked up to her cousin. She raised an eyebrow as Sumi scrunched her nose.

"I can't go in there. The smells..." She trailed off, letting a breath out through her nose.

"Oh man!" Bulma said loudly, smacking her forehead. "I totally forgot about your sensitive nose! Okay! I'll be quick!" she said, walking quickly back into the store, and emerging a few minutes later, a bag hanging from her arm. She waved Sumi over, pausing and waiting for the woman to join them before moving on to another store. Sumi glanced at her watch again. Damn! Another five minutes to go. They entered another store, this one selling everything a person could possibly need. Bulma grabbed some toiletries and a hairbrush for her cousin, stating that she should grab anything else she thought she would need. Sumi didn't pick anything up. She noticed the brunette raise a brow at her, and shrugged. Her cousin had basically everything she would need, so she didn't need to buy anything. They were heading out the door as security was locking up, a slight wind blowing in. She saw her cousin shiver, wrapping the thin jacket around her. Sumi sighed, unzipping her own jacket and throwing it at the woman. Bulma quickly wrapped it around herself, eying the woman.

"But won't you get cold!?" Chichi asked, wrapping her own coat around her.

Bulma's cousin was silent for a moment. "No," she stated softly, crossing her arms. No one said anything after that as they made their way to the car, jumping in and quickly heading towards Capsule Corporation.

..._oOo..._

They made it back home in time to sit down for supper, Bulma and Chichi becoming the loudest as they started voicing their opinions about the guys going off to train after supper.

"I don't think so mister!" Chichi said loudly, grabbing Gohan and sitting him back down in his chair. Her eyes narrowed, a frown on her face.

"The same goes for you bucko!" Bulma stated, glaring at Yamcha as he tried to sneak out the sliding glass door. A yelp came out of him, and he chuckled a little, scratching the back of his head. He made his way back to the table, sitting down with a sigh.

Sumi snickered, a smirk appearing on her face as she watched the debacle. She forked more food into her mouth, amusement in her eyes. Bulma looked over at her, a brow raised.

"What?" her cousin asked, folding her arms.

Sumi chewed the rest of her food, swallowing before answering, picking up her glass as she shot a smirk at the couple again.

"I see who wears the balls in that relationship," she stated, taking a drink before setting her cup down, watching Yamcha's face go red, another snicker coming out of her. She picked up her plate and sat it in the sink, ignoring the slight glare from Bulma.

"That wasn't nice Sumi!" Bulma practically screeched, huffing a little.

The woman grunted, crossing her arms as she slowly walked back towards the table.

"But the truth," she said softly, raising a brow at the scarred warrior when he shot her a glare, a smirk appearing on her face as she strolled out the glass door.

..._oOo..._

She roamed the grounds, loving the silence around her and the smell of nature surrounding her. She came upon a large, round pod-like building. The thing was held up by legs sticking out of the bottom, stairs touching the ground leading up into darkness. She didn't go in, not really knowing what the thing was. She grunted to herself, walking around it and heading towards the greenhouse. She had to admit! Her cousin had an awesome garden! She loved nature, and loved taking walks through the various plants and trees her uncle and aunt kept on their massive property. She avoided the t-rex, not feeling like getting into a fight at the moment, and swung the door open, the heat almost suffocating as it hit her full in the face. She took a deep breath, stepping in and letting the door slam behind her. She surveyed the interior before moving, slowly walking down the little path winding through the foliage and massive flowers. She grabbed the lizard that fell on her shoulder, petting it for a moment before setting it on a bush as she passed, heading for the large pool in the middle of the greenhouse. She paused beside it, studying the slightly rippling water before bending forward, studying her reflection in the mirrored surface, a sigh escaping her.

"Still the same Sumi," she murmured, sitting down on the rocks circling the water, watching a few birds flit from tree limb to tree limb. It made her think of home, the woods that had encircled the back of her house, giving her a sense of security when nothing else did. Now it was gone. Damn poachers! Setting fire to her damn sanctuary in anticipation of some game, and lighting up her house in the process. A frustrated breath left her, and she glanced back down, watching the Koi and clown fish swim around for a few minutes before standing and making her way back towards the entrance. She walked slowly, watching the shadows on the dirt path move and sway as she reached the door, looking back one more time before stepping out, the cold air chilling her for a moment before her body adjusted, and she strolled forward, heading back towards the house. She passed the pod again, stopping this time when she caught sight of the red light coming from one of the small round windows. Curious, she levitated up, looking through one of the slightly bubbled windows, raising a brow at the sight of the person in there. There was a man standing in midair, slashing the air with his fists and legs, the shirt he had on was soaked with sweat. His shorts rode low on his hips, the shoes he had on more suited for a runner. His hair defied gravity, sticking straight up like he had a finger in a light socket. She snickered softly at that thought, watching with interest as he lowered, pushing buttons on the console in the middle of the pod before raising back up and resuming his workout. Sumi quirked a brow, curious as to who this was. She didn't meet him with the rest of her cousin's friends. She grunted a little, lowering back down, knowing that look on the man's face. He wasn't going to be done any time soon. She'd seen it plenty of times. Every time she looked in the mirror, the determination in her eyes, the set jaw hardening her face. She could tell she was currently sporting it now, thinking of her home, now reduced to ashes. She narrowed her eyes. No matter what was thrown at her, she wasn't giving up.

After all, she wasn't a quitter!

**A/N: So how did you like the Prologue!? Please Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She came down for breakfast a few days later, eying the new face at the table. It was the man from the pod, the one she saw working out a few nights ago. She grunted softly to herself, making a plate and sitting in the same spot she claimed her first day here. And it happened to be right across from the now scowling man. She raised her brow at the look, before dismissing him and attacking her food. She was famished, having missed dinner last night because of some perverted old man trying to put his hands on her. The damn old coot was lucky she didn't kill him! Bulma and Goku had quickly dispelled the coming storm, but she had already lost her appetite and had went to bed without a bite to eat. She sighed as she finished, taking a drink before getting up and refilling her plate. She really didn't care if no one had ate yet, she wasn't waiting! She wasn't a child, after all! Another sigh left her at the sound of Bulma's voice coming from the living room, slightly muttering to herself as the woman came through the door.

"Here we go," she whispered darkly, taking another quick bite before her cousin could start her tirade.

"Hey! Vegeta! Sumi! Why didn't you wait for everyone else!?" Bulma asked loudly, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

Sumi forked more food in her mouth before answering. "I'm not a damn kid! It's not my fault you all are slow. And if you talk to me like that again, your going to regret it!" she stated, not looking up. She picked up her cup, taking a sip and ignoring the fuming woman beside her. The man in front of her snickered slightly, not glancing up from his plate.

"Sumi! I just want all of us to eat together as a family!" Bulma said, waving her hand around.

She shrugged. "I'm technically not family," she stated, standing and putting her dishes in the sink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chichi asked, having walked in on the last part of the conversation.

Sumi frowned, looking from the loud woman to her cousin. She let out a sigh of frustration, furrowing her brows.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked softly, walking to the island in the middle of the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"No! It's not my business to tell! And you are family! In every sense that counts!" Bulma stated loudly, pouting a little.

Sumi rolled her eyes, twirling a salt shaker sitting on the counter in front of her. She waited until everybody had entered the kitchen before quirking a brow at the blue haired woman. Bulma cleared her throat, crossing her arms as all the people got quiet. Sumi watched her in amusement as Bulma stared at the floor for a moment before fidgeting and looking up. She cleared her throat again.

"You guys have been asking me why we," she pointed to herself then Sumi, "look so different. Well..." she trailed off, looking behind her at the woman leaning against the counter. Sumi shrugged, not caring if she told or not.

"Well," Bulma said again, "Sumi was adopted by my aunt and uncle when she was a baby. That's why we are so different. We're not blood related, even though she _**is**_ my family in all that matters!"

All heads turned to the olive skinned woman standing behind Bulma, twirling a salt shaker. She met their gazes head on, not flinching. She didn't care what they thought of her. She slowly straightened, crossing her arms.

"Any questions!?" Bulma asked, her voice clearly displaying her hope that they didn't. She grimaced when Goku raised his hand.

"Yeah," he said slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He studied Sumi for a moment before finishing. "What species are you?"

"Goku!" Chichi shouted, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! It's a legitimate question Chichi!" he stated, stepping away from his wife as he rubbed his head. "After all," he said softly, "Sumi has purple eyes!"

Everyone looked at the woman in question. Sumi smirked in amusement, before shrugging. "I don't know," she stated softly, holding Goku's gaze.

A chair scraped the floor, and all heads turned towards the sound. Vegeta was standing, eying Bulma's cousin. He had a frown on his face, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Purple?" he asked softly, never taking his eyes off the woman as he slowly walked forward. No one said anything as he studied the woman, his brows furrowed in thought. He grunted after a moment, turning and walking towards the sliding glass door.

"You're a saiyan," he stated, not stopping as he stepped outside, not caring about the bomb he just dropped on everybody.

..._oOo_...

They all stood in silence for a moment, before rushing out the back door. Bulma got to the prince first, yanking on his shirt. He stopped, slowly turning around with a pissed look on his face.

"What!?" he snapped, glaring at the poor woman before eying the group behind her. He silently sighed, noticing Bulma's cousin had stopped at the door, her arms folded, amusement on her face.

He narrowed his eyes at the woman, before glancing down at the one currently in his face. He took a step back, growling in frustration. "What do you want!?" he barked, clenching his hands into fists.

"How do you know my cousin is a saiyan?" Bulma asked, putting her hands on her hips. She ignored the slightly curled lip of the man in front of her, not planning on moving until she got some answers. The prince let out a sound of disgust, looking away before turning back, clenching his jaw.

"She has purple eyes, very rare. Purple was the color of the royal elite soldiers on my planet," he stated. "She would have been a warrior, or the next queen. Depending on several remaining factors. And I could also tell by her ki signature, once I took the time to analyze it. Which Kakkarot," he said loudly, looking at the taller saiyan, "I'm slightly surprised you didn't recognize it," he taunted, a small chuckle escaping him.

Goku laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "Well Vegeta, it's not like I've been around a lot of saiyans. Just you really. And she doesn't have a tail, so...I would have probably never suspected," he confessed, folding his arms.

They all turned to the woman in question, studying her amused expression before Bulma strode forward, slightly hesitant.

"So Sumi...uh...your a saiyan!" she stated loudly, her tone high pitched. She watched her cousin shrug it off, before heading back inside.

"Like that's a big deal," the woman said softly, before disappearing inside the house.

"It's a huge deal! Sumi! Wait!" Bulma yelled, following her into the house.

The rest of the group looked to Vegeta, but he had already disappeared into the pod, the door firmly closed behind him. Apparently it wasn't a big deal to him either. They all went back into the kitchen, grabbing breakfast before dispersing, doing their own thing for the day. All thoughts though, were on the woman currently residing upstairs.

..._oOo..._

A few weeks after Bulma's little kitchen confession, they were all sitting around the living room, watching movies when Piccolo strolled in. Bulma put the movie on pause, the fighters standing at the look on the namekian's face. Sumi just raised a brow at their odd behavior. It was silent for a moment before Piccolo let out a breath, eying the men in front of him.

"Dende's been getting some stress signals from Namek," he explained, crossing his arms. "Apparently my people have been going missing, and they can't find them anywhere. They're asking for our help Goku," he said softly, his gaze settling on the tall saiyan.

Goku nodded, a frown on his face. "Of course Piccolo," he stated, turning to Bulma. "Do you think we could have a ship up and running soon?" he asked, studying his long time friend. The blue haired woman nodded, her own arms folding as she looked from the namekian to the others.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked softly, letting out a sigh.

"As soon as possible," Piccolo stated gruffly, lowering his head slightly.

Bulma nodded again. They all started discussing who would go and who would stay. Tien decided to stay, along with Krillin. Gohan stated he was going, despite his mothers' protests. Goku had to calm the overexerted woman before she finally agreed for her baby to go. Yamcha volunteered to go, to be with Bulma in case anything happened. "What about you Vegeta?" Goku asked, looking towards the kitchen. They all turned, studying the prince leaning against the door frame. He grunted while eying them, his arms crossed.

"It will get me off this mudball for awhile," Vegeta muttered, looking away from them.

"Thanks Vegeta," Goku stated, a small smile on his face.

Vegeta jerked his head back towards them. "Don't think that I'm going to help those pathetic namekians!" he stated, his face scrunched in anger. "I'm going for the lack of nothing else happening on this godforsaken planet!"

All heads turned at the sound of a scoff.

Sumi eyed Vegeta, a frown identical to his marring her face. "God! What a downer!"

They all looked at Vegeta, awaiting his response. He glared at the woman, his body tensing.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a saiyan! What would you know about anything happening around here!?"

She arched a brow. "Oh I don't know! How about Bulma and Yamcha getting engaged. Or Gohan achieving the same level of power as his father, or Tien and Chaotzu moving in when their house got flooded, or my aunt and uncle actually making a better training pod! Which I have capsuled in my pocket by the way! Or-"

"Tch," Vegeta spat, cutting her off. "Petty crap! And hand that capsule over. Now!"

"No," Sumi stated softly, before turning away from him and standing. She crossed her arms, strolling up to Bulma and stopping beside her. She looked to Piccolo.

"Do you care if I come?" she asked, studying the namekian before looking at Goku.

He looked to Bulma, arching a brow. "Do we have the room?"

Bulma tapped a finger on her chin for a moment before she started counting off on her fingers. "Okay lets see! There's me, Yamcha, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. Yeah, there's room for one more"

Sumi smiled a little, grunting. She started for the stairs, pausing at the bottom.

"Hey Bulma," she said softly. She waited until the blue haired woman looked at her before continuing. "I've never been to space. What do I pack?"

"..."

Bulma finally cleared her throat, staring at her cousin. "Uh...the usual. The same stuff you packed when you came to live with me."

Sumi grunted, biting her lip a little. "Hey Goku," she suddenly said, meeting the man's eyes. "Can I have a training outfit like yours?"

Goku smiled. "Sure! Though I don't know where you're going to find one!" he stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"I could make you one Sumi," Bulma stated, smiling at the woman.

Sumi nodded, heading up the stairs once more. "I like blue," she stated, not looking back.

Within two days, they were all ready to go. Sumi stared at the massive ship for a moment, standing at the bottom of the platform. She swallowed slightly, still a little apprehensive about going into space. She wasn't a damn astronaut! She let out a long sigh, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Someone bumped into her, knocking her bag to the ground. She glared at Vegeta, narrowing her eyes when he smirked before bending to pick it up. She patted the pocket she had the capsuled training pod in, sighing with relief when she felt it, safe and sound. The prince wasn't going to get that close to get it anyways! She grunted a little, shooting the man another look before setting her bag in the storage compartment. She stepped further into the ship, her heart pounding slightly. She kept her fear off her face though, not wanting Bulma to kick her out. This was a once in a lifetime chance, at least for her. She let out another sigh, eying the seats for a moment, wandering where she was gonna sit.

"Nervous?"

She turned, sending Goku a little smile. She put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! Don't tell no one!" she said softly, looking around. Goku laughed, patting her back. He had a small bag hanging from his hand, which he sat beside the chair behind the driver's seat. Everyone else started filing in, each taking a previously chosen seat, which is what it looked like with the way everyone was sitting their stuff in the chairs. Bulma finally hopped on, the large cargo door closing behind her. She beamed at Sumi.

"Ready!?" she asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"uh," Sumi didn't really respond. Didn't have time to, since Bulma stated they all needed to take seats, that they were leaving. _Already!?_

She watched everyone sit in their chosen chairs, before slowly walking to the only unoccupied one. The passenger seat. She eyed the massive window in front of her as she buckled herself in, waiting for whoever was flying to show. The sound of someone sitting with a sigh beside her had her turning.

"Oh God!" Sumi said loudly, staring at the woman beside her.

"What!?" Bulma asked, not looking over.

"_**You're **_flying us!?" she practically squeaked, her hands going to her seat belt. She started shaking her head as her cousin spoke.

"Yep!" Bulma stated, flashing her a grin before flipping some switches.

"No! I said I wanted to go to space!" Sumi stated loudly, jerking on her seat belt. "Not _**die**_!"

There were several chuckles behind her as the whirring of the engines drowned everything out. Her eyes widened, and she jerked on her restraints again. Dammit! The things were super glued shut! A breath left her as they started lifting, her eyes bugging as they suddenly shot forward, a scream escaping as the blue of the sky gave way to clouds. Within seconds, the dark expanse of space filled the window, millions of stars shining in front of them. Sumi gulped.

"_**Oh Shit**_!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sumi stayed still, watching the stars and bits of rock pass the ship, the massive window in front of her captivating her vision with the view it provided. She felt her chair dip back a little as someone grabbed it. A moment later she felt someone's breath on her neck as they spoke.

"Scared little saiyan?" Vegeta whispered, the smirk in his voice apparent.

Her chair straightened up as he let go, the sound of seat belts unbuckling and the rustling of clothes loud in the silence. Bulma stood, after setting the coordinates for Namek and putting the ship on autopilot. She laied a hand on Sumi's shoulder, before passing and heading the same way the guys went. Sumi let out a breath, slowly letting her seat belt loosen, and leaning forward. She rested her arms on the empty dash before her, resting her chin on top of her hands. She stared out into the expanse before her, feeling like she couldn't look away. A sigh left her, watching a large blue planet pass them as they went deeper into space. Her gaze went to the empty seat beside her, slightly gulping. She loved her cousin, but the idea of Bulma driving them through space for three long months was a little unsettling. Her gaze settled back on the window, staring out for a while longer before standing. She glanced back once more as she walked around her chair. A grunt came out of her as she ran into somebody. She took a step back, scowling.

They eyed each other for a moment before Vegeta grunted, narrowing his eyes at her before turning and leaving. She glared at his back, watching the muscle play along his arms and shoulders before slowly following the saiyan to the kitchen. That man was just weird.

She grabbed a plate of what was left, sitting with a sigh beside Bulma. She didn't say anything as she started eating, listening with half an ear to the woman's chatter.

"Okay! I'm glad you decided to join us Sumi. Now, the sleeping arrangements! I have me and Yamcha of course. Piccolo, you can bunk with Gohan. Goku and Vegeta, you're in a room together-"

"Wonderful," the prince muttered, slightly glaring at the taller saiyan.

"And," Bulma continued as if Vegeta never said anything. "Sumi, you have a room by yourself."

"I deserve that room dammit! I am the saiyan prince after all! You're trading with me," Vegeta snapped, glaring at Sumi.

"Kiss it," she said, not looking up from her plate. There were slight snickers around the table, while Vegeta seethed, glaring daggers at the saiyan woman. Sumi paid him no attention, finishing her food and leaving the room. She vaguely heard Goku ask Vegeta to spar, which earned a smart remark, from the sound of the prince's tone. Sumi walked back into the room.

"I'll spar with you Goku," she stated, before disappearing out the doors again. She heard Vegeta mutter something, but didn't pay any attention to the egotistical maniac.

Sumi went to her room, quickly changing into the outfit Bulma made her days ago, before making her way to the training room one floor below. Goku and Piccolo were waiting for her inside, and she eagerly looked from one to the other. She loved learning new techniques, and between the two they were giving her quite the education. Goku reached over and pressed the red button, starting the gravity machine. She felt a weight settle on her shoulders, but didn't bow down to it. She was already used to the pressure. She slowly walked around them, waiting to see which one would make the first move. Her eyes narrowed when Piccolo slightly tensed, the motion almost nonexistent. Okay, so the namekian was starting this time. They both jumped in the air at the same time, both suspended for a moment before shooting towards each other, meeting with a bang. Their fists connected, staying at a stand still for a second before going at each other fiercely. The namekian sent a round house kick to Sumi's head. She blocked it with a raised arm, shooting a blast to his stomach. It connected as Piccolo growled, wincing slightly before rushing the saiyan woman once more. Fists and legs flew as they kept pace with each other, the green man smacking the metal wall with a bang mere seconds later. He snarled, glaring at Sumi. She smirked, her eyes narrowing as she threw up her arms, crossing in front of her as she blocked a blast from Goku. She watched over her arms as Piccolo slowly extracted himself from the wall, floating to stand beside the tall saiyan. The two men watched her warily, all of them getting into their ready stance. Sumi lifted her arm in front of her, her fingers curled slightly as she put a foot behind her, standing sideways. Both men rushed her, and she quickly went on the defense, blocking a punch from Piccolo and knocking a blast away coming from Goku. She flew towards them, fading out at the last second and appearing behind them. She got a kick in, hitting Goku in his side, while Piccolo shot a purple blast at her, knocking her back several feet. She disappeared again, appearing in front of the namekian and driving a fist into his stomach, shoving an uppercut to the man's jaw, making him fly upward. Goku came flying towards her, fist drawn back. They connected with a bang, their fingers threading together as they both powered up, trying to push the other back. Sumi finally jerked forward, bunting heads with the man as soon as Piccolo sent a kick to her head. A cry came out of her, her body smashing the side of the training room. A snarl erupted from her throat, and she gritted her teeth as she disappeared, appearing in front of the namekian and shoving him back with her punches and kicks. She kept up the assault, even when his back hit the wall, another snarl coming out of her. She fazed out, barely missing a punch from Goku, appearing again and kicking him in the head. She sent a blast at Piccolo at the same time, listening to his yell as it burst against his chest. She scrunched her body up slightly, bringing her arms up as she breathed heavily. Her eyes darted from Goku, who was on the floor, to Piccolo, who had yet to emerge from the smoke surrounding him. There was a slight whooshing sound behind her, and she flipped, watching for a split second as Goku's leg passed under her head before jabbing a knee into his gut, bashing his jaw with her fist at the same time. He flew back a little, and Piccolo appeared beside him, slightly glaring at her. Sumi eyed them warily, watching for any sudden movements. They both disappeared. Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, whirling around as they appeared behind her, both punching her in the stomach at the same time. A painful grunt passed her lips, and she groaned. She floated away from them for a moment as she caught her breath, letting out a small sigh as she straightened back up. A slight smirk appeared on her face as she got back into her fighting stance, narrowing her eyes. They rushed her again, but she was ready this time. She waited until they were mere inches away before sending a blast to their faces, letting out a yell as she shoved her arms forward, a golden light encircling both warriors. She fazed out, appearing behind them. She kicked Piccolo in the back while grabbing Goku from behind. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping her senses keen on Piccolo as well. She flipped as the namekian appeared behind her, the blast meant for her hitting Goku in the back. A slight chuckle escaped her as she sent an upside down round house kick to the man's head. He flew back, smashing into Piccolo as they went flying into the wall. Another chuckle escaped her as she flipped back, right side up. She threaded her fingers together, stretching them out, a popping noise sounding as she cracked her knuckles. A sigh escaped her.

"Okay you guys!" Sumi stated. "Enough with the warm up! Let's fight for real!"

She smirked as the two glared at her, their faces grim. She loved riling these two up. It was so much fun! She grinned as Piccolo flew at her again, sending a kick to her stomach. She grunted as it connected, and she grabbed his leg, jerking him forward as she kneed him in the gut. She bashed him in the back mere seconds before Goku came flying towards her with his fist raised. Piccolo went falling while Goku pushed her back with his assault, his fist connecting with her jaw in a jarring impact. She slammed the side of the training room again, grimacing at the pain. She moved her head slightly, Goku's fist denting the metal mere centimeters beside her head. She jerked forward, swinging her fists and jabbing her knees up. He blocked every one, a moment later a meaty fist went grinding into her side. Another cry of pain passed her lips, and she floated down a little, holding her ribs. Piccolo appeared slightly above her, bashing her in her shoulder blades. She slammed the floor with a snarl, rolling away as Goku came flying down, slamming a knee where her head was. The tiles cracked, and they both jumped up at the same time, going at each other fiercely, both growling as they blocked and parried each others hits. Piccolo appeared behind Sumi, bringing a fist forward. She fazed out, letting him hit Goku, appearing behind the green man and kicking him in the back of his head. The two warriors heads clunked together, both of them letting out a shout of pain. Sumi put a hand over her mouth, trying to smother the laugh. She wasn't successful. Another chuckle escaped as they turned and glared at her, before rushing her again. They double teamed her this time, both going a little faster than before. She blocked most of their attacks, but a round house kick from Goku connected, flinging her into a backhanded punch from Piccolo. She grunted as the blow landed, flying towards the ground again, slamming face first this time. She laid there for a second before getting up with a groan. She climbed to her hands and knees, listening as the men landed on either side of her. She heard the wisp of sound, indicating they were fixing to hit, and fazed out, letting the blows go through her before appearing again, standing. She shot her hands out, a yell coming out of her as she hit them at point blank range with a blast, knocking them away from her. She took a deep breath, glaring at nothing as she listened for the sound of movement. It came in less than a second as she ducked, shooting a foot out and tripping Goku while slamming a fist into Piccolo's gut. The tall saiyan fell to the ground while the namekian staggered back, giving her a chance to shoot into the air again, watching them down below. She brought her hands above her head, waiting until their attention was on her before letting out a massive blast, her scream echoing off the walls as it hit the men straight on, the light blinding as it connected. She heard one of them appear behind her, whirling around with a kick. It connected with Piccolo's arm, and he blasted her in the chest, sending her flying towards Goku, who was waiting behind her. He grabbed her under the arms, holding her still as Piccolo prepared another blast, his face serious. The green warrior let the beam of light fly, and Sumi gritted her teeth as she flung her head back, letting out a yell as she powered up, a blast of light shooting out of her. Piccolo's blast dissolved, and Goku went flying back, shielding his eyes with an arm. Sumi let out a final burst of energy before shooting forward, punching Piccolo in the jaw, following with an uppercut and slamming her fists into his back seconds later. She rushed Goku as the sound of Piccolo slamming the floor vibrated off the walls. They connected with an explosive bang, the air vibrating with the connection. They smashed their knees against one another, their fists flying and hitting with a boom. They connected and flew apart, again and again. They finally met, their fists hitting simultaneously along their jaws, both grunting. Sumi took a breath, her teeth grinding as she flew towards Goku, making him take defense. They both sparred, their faces set in a serious expression, their eyes intent. They connected again, this time smashing each other in the stomach, leaning against one another for a second before breaking apart, and repeating the process over again. They both fell to the floor, their knees connecting with the tile, both breathing hard. Piccolo landed beside Goku, both men eying Sumi. She watched them as well, not looking up as the door opened. They vaguely registered Vegeta coming in, the door closing with a bang. Sumi narrowed her eyes, taking another breath before smirking, a small smile appearing on her face as she stood, getting back into stance. Goku stood, both men watching her.

"Had enough Sumi?" Goku asked, his face serious.

She grunted. "I'm just warming up," she stated softly, flashing them a smile.

"Good," Piccolo said, getting back into his stance. "So are we."

They studied each other for another moment, before both men rushed her, swinging. She fazed out, appearing behind them. She kicked Piccolo in the back, the namekian falling to the floor as her and Goku started sparring again, their movements lightning quick. The man kneed her in the gut, making her grunt a little and bend slightly. She returned with and uppercut to the chin, smashing her fist into his jaw a second later, kneeing him in the stomach and smashing him in the back. He flew away from her, and she whirled around, an arm coming up to block the kick from Piccolo, their fists and knees connecting as they both started sparring with each other, a moment later their fists connected with a loud bang, both glaring at the other before pushing away from each other, only to reconnect again, both slamming a fist into each others' jaw. They both went flying back, stopping at the same time, both letting out a yell. Sumi threw her head back, yelling and powering up even more. She watched Piccolo do the same, abruptly stopping and rushing him. She rammed into him, slamming his back into the wall as she fiercely jabbed her fists into his face and chest. He swung a leg out to kick her in her side. She caught it, flinging the green man down. She flipped as Goku shot at her, glaring at him upside down as she reciprocated the action, letting out a yell as she blasted the man mere inches from her, watching his eyes widen a little. She levitated like that for a moment before slowly rotating, her arm still extended out. She floated back a little as they appeared back in front of her, both gritting their teeth. Her gaze went from one to the other, watching their movements. She was suddenly grabbed from behind, her arms trapped beside her. She thrashed in surprise.

"Let me go!" she yelled, glaring in outrage as she tried to look behind her.

The prince chuckled. "Now what are you going to do!?"

"That's not fair Vegeta!" Goku stated, frowning at the man.

A sound of disgust came from the man. "Do you think the enemy will play fair!? Just because she's a woman! No!"

Sumi growled in frustration, gritting her teeth. She jerked, but the prince's hold didn't loosen. The men eyed them, before Piccolo spoke up.

"He's right Goku," the namekian admitted. "They're not going to be lenient just because she's a woman."

"Just because," Sumi snarled, jerking slightly. "I'm a woman," she growled low in her throat, glaring at the men in front of her as she lowered her head. "Doesn't mean I'm _**weak**_!" she shouted, throwing her head back.

Her head hit the prince's nose with a bang, eliciting a curse from the man, his hold slackening. She whirled around, blasting him in the chest, following him and kicking him in the stomach. His body slammed the tiles, denting the floor slightly. She jumped back in the air, engaging Goku and Piccolo again, seriously pissed off now. She was not weak! She was a warrior! She could take care of herself, dammit! They heard Vegeta let out a yell as he flew towards them, all three men going at Sumi at the same time. She blocked their punches. Their kicks however, were harder to block, seeing as how there were six damn legs coming at her. One of them smashed into her side, actually cracking a rib. She groaned, a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. She snarled a second later, trying to go even faster, to show these men she _could_ hold her own. Her foot smashed Goku's chest, sending the man back. Now there were two of them. A little easier to handle. She blasted Piccolo, ducking a round house kick from Vegeta. The prince rushed her, blasting at her again while sending a punch to her stomach. She was barely able to block both of them, leaving her side wide open. Vegeta took full advantage. He kneed her in the side. Hard! She went flying down, her knees slamming the floor as she clenched her side, where the broken rib was. She saw Vegeta's shadow as he landed, the sound of his shoes plopping on the floor loud in the suddenly quiet room. She let out another groan, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel the trickle of blood falling out of her mouth. She waited for the stubborn man to hit her again, knowing he was a take no prisoners' sort of guy. She heard the rush of a limb flying towards her, then the sound of skin slapping against muscle. She cracked her eyes open, barely glancing up before laying her head on the tiles. Goku had caught Vegeta's leg, the prince intent on kicking her in the head.

"Get away from me dammit! She wanted no mercy! Well, she's gonna get it!" Vegeta snarled, his voice hard.

"That's enough Vegeta," Goku stated firmly. "Can't you see she's hurt?"

There was silence for a moment before a sound of disgust broke the quiet, the prince stalking off. Sumi let out a sigh, slowly standing. Her face scrunched with pain, and she tried not to breath. She closed her eyes, holding her side.

"Is she alright Goku?" Piccolo asked, watching the woman struggle to breath.

"She'll be okay. It's just a cracked rib," he stated softly, lifting Sumi in his arms and striding towards the door.

"Just!?" Sumi snarled, earning a chuckle from both Goku and Piccolo.

Not a word came from the prince as the door shut behind them, the slightest motion jarring. She groaned, gritting her teeth at the pain. Goku hurried to the medical ward as best he could, easing her onto the hospital bed in the middle of the room before going and getting Bulma. The blue haired woman came in a few minutes later, shaking her head, a disapproving look on her face.

"I don't know why you insist on training like that Sumi! Why not let the men handle it?"

Sumi scowled at her cousin, sending her a look. Bulma put her hands up in surrender, biting her lip. She slowly cut the side of the woman's workout shirt up to the sports bra, sighing a little at the black and blue bruising along her cousin's side. She peeled the shirt up, trying to be as gentle as she could as she lifted it off the woman. She threw it in the trash, going over and getting some gauze to wrap around the woman's side. She couldn't do nothing for the bruising, which by the looks of it, her cousin was going to have a pretty meaty one on her jaw come tomorrow. Bulma shook her head, not really understanding the saiyan's need to fight. And the woman was her cousin. She hated seeing her in pain. She wrapped Sumi's ribs carefully, making it tight enough that she wouldn't jar it too much. The woman sighed a little in relief as she slowly got to her feet, sliding off the table. She ignored the pain killers Bulma tried to give her, striding to the door. She strode out, not looking back as the door was yanked back open.

"Be careful Sumi! I don't want you puncturing any vital organs!"

Sumi waved her hand, dismissing her words. She strolled to the kitchen, quickly making herself something for dinner, not wanting to wait for Bulma to start cooking, which would probably be in another hour. She was hungry now. She grabbed a pot, wincing slightly at the jab in her side as she set the pot on the stove. She grabbed some rice, measuring with her hand as she poured it into the pot. She grabbed the frying pan sitting in the drainer, having been used earlier for lunch. She threw a couple pounds of hamburger into it, listening to it sizzle as she went to the fridge and took out some soy sauce and hot sauce. She grabbed the salt and pepper along the way, quickly stirring the meat once she got back to the stove. She elbowed Goku out of the way when he showed. Surprise! Surprise! He wasn't getting her food! She poured some hot sauce and soy sauce into the frying meat, draining the rice once it was done and putting some salt and pepper in it. She threw a can of corn in the microwave while the rest of the meat cooked. Bulma came in, smiling slightly.

"Are you cooking dinner!?" she asked, looking at the food curiously.

"NO! This is my dinner. I didn't feel like waiting on you to cook," Sumi stated, draining the meat and corn.

She threw it together, making herself a big plate of the concoction and sitting down at the table. Within five minutes there were three hungry saiyan males and one hungry human male eying her dish. She growled, smacking Goku's hand away. She took a few more bites before sighing and rolling her eyes. She took her plate to the counter and grabbed a bowl. She poured some in it, and sat back down, giving the bowl to Gohan. She wasn't that stingy! To sit there and let a child watch her eat. The others! She snorted. They could take care of themselves. She punched Goku in the arm when he tried to grab her plate again, glaring at the man. Bulma and Yamcha chuckled, the blue haired woman hurrying and pulling dinner together, feeling a fight coming on. Sumi took another couple of bites, looking up when the bowl appeared in front of her. She quirked a brow at Gohan.

"That was great! You should have made that for dinner!" Gohan said, a big smile on his face. Sumi watched him look at her plate. She let out another sigh, lifting her plate and dumping it into the bowl. She snatched it out of Goku's hands, smacking him on the head.

"Let your son eat!" she stated loudly, scowling at the greedy man.

Sumi sat the bowl in front of Gohan, a small smile appearing when he beamed at her. She sat with another sigh, plopping her head in her hand, ignoring the plea Goku was sending her with his eyes. She rubbed her stomach. She was still hungry, seeing as how she gave most of it to the little boy at the table. She sat back, drumming her fingers against the table in impatience.

"That was really great Sumi! Thanks! You should cook it for dinner tomorrow!" Gohan said, still smiling.

She grunted, not saying anything for a moment.

"I'll cook you some more tomorrow Gohan, if you really like it that much," she stated, watching Bulma go slower than a slug preparing dinner. Her mother Bunny was faster than this!

"Yeah! I think that was better than mom's cooking! Don't tell her I said that though!" he said in a panic, a beseeching look on his face.

Sumi chuckled at that, slightly shaking her head. "I won't Gohan. We all have something we're especially good at, and I won't hurt your mother's feelings by telling her that I can cook better than her. So don't worry," she stated softly, crossing her arms, still watching her cousin with an irritated expression.

"What's yours!?" Goku asked, a smile on his face.

Sumi blinked, finally looking away from her cousin to look at the happy man beside her. "What?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"What are you especially good at?" he asked, his face open and curious.

Sumi smirked, a mischievous expression appearing in her eyes. She opened her mouth.

"Don't! Answer that Sumi!" Bulma practically shouted.

Sumi closed her mouth, shooting her cousin a glare. She smiled. "Why not!?"

"Yeah!" Goku said loudly, slightly confused. "Why not?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at Goku before sending Sumi a warning look. "Don't even think about it sister!" she stated, putting her hands on her hips.

Sumi smirked, eying the blue haired woman for a second before slowly smiling and getting up. She grunted, crossing her arms as she slowly walked out of the kitchen.

They all watched her leave before Goku turned to Bulma. "What was all that about!?"

"Yeah!" Yamcha said loudly, "what was all that about?"

They all watched Bulma eye the door, before glancing at the men sitting at the table. Well, except for Piccolo. He was leaning against the wall, eying her too. She cleared her throat, a flush rising on her face. She looked away from them, grabbing the huge basket of rolls and setting it on the table, hoping to divert their attention with food. It didn't work, although they did grab a roll each. They were still staring at her curiously.

"Uh..."Bulma fidgeted a little, her hand curling around the oven mitt. She bit her lip. "Let's just say she can dance and leave it at that!" she stated loudly, turning quickly and dismissing the men.

They looked at each other in slight confusion for a moment, before grabbing more rolls. Yamcha was the only one not confused. He was grinning from ear to ear. He had an idea of what his wife was talking about.

"Hey Bulma!" he said loudly, over the sound of food being shoveled from the saiyans as she sat plates down. He waited until she looked at him to continue. "Would she teach you what she knows!?" he asked with a grin, watching her eyes widen.

Everyone paused as Bulma gasped, her mouth hanging open for a minute, before she narrowed her eyes.

"I am not doing that!" she screeched, actually jumping a little.

The men were eying her now, only slightly slowing down in their intake of food. She could see the curiosity in their eyes. Yamcha's was lit up like a Christmas tree!

"Doing what?" Vegeta asked, wandering what all the damn secrecy was for. "Why don't you just tell us woman!?"

"I...uh..." Bulma's face went red, and she cleared her throat, mumbling under her breath.

"What!?" Vegeta snapped. "Stop mumbling!"

There was a tense silence as it seemed the blue haired woman's face got even redder.

"She...uh..." Bulma rubbed the back of her head, clearly uncomfortable. "She used to..."

She bit her lip, turning her head and facing the wall. "Strip," she mumbled through stiff lips, biting her lip even harder.

"What does that mean!?" Vegeta snapped, annoyed that this idiot woman wasn't making any kind of sense.

Bulma huffed, finally turning and meeting their eyes. "She used to strip for money! There! Is that clear enough for you!?" She threw the oven mitten down and stalked out, grateful to be out of that uncomfortable situation.

She wasn't ashamed of her cousin doing what she had to do to get by. She was actually a little envious, seeing as how Sumi got to live her own life, and not a life planned out for her before she was even born. Bulma went in search of her cousin, finding the woman laying on her bed, an arm thrown over her eyes. She thought she was sleeping until Sumi looked over, eying her for a moment before getting back into her original position.

"You tell them!?" she asked before Bulma could even sit down.

Bulma sighed a little, sitting on the edge of her cousin's bed, clearing her throat.

"Yes," she said softly, grimacing a little. "And I'm sure Yamcha is filling them in on what exactly that is."

Sumi let out a laugh. "If that man actually knows what a stripper is! I know he couldn't have afforded me!" she stated, finally moving her arm and looking at Bulma.

"I'm sorry it had to come out," Bulma said softly, watching the woman on the bed.

Sumi lifted a brow. "Why!? It's not something I'm ashamed of. It kept me in shape. It kept me from losing my house and everything I owned, and it was the easiest money I had ever made on a job! So tell me Bulma, what exactly should I be ashamed about!?"

"Um...maybe the naked part!?" Bulma said a little louder, crossing her arms.

She listened to her cousin scoff. "Please! You've seen one naked body, you've seen them all! And it's not like they actually knew my face. I always had it covered in some way."

Bulma didn't have nothing to say after that, just sat in silence for a moment before someone knocked on Sumi's door. Her cousin got up, seeming not too worried, while Bulma was almost chewing her lip off! Sumi opened the door, a smile appearing on her face. She scooted back, letting the person in. Bulma let a sigh of relief out. It was only Gohan.

"Hey you guys! How come you left the kitchen!?" he asked, jumping up and sitting on the bed while Sumi closed the door.

Sumi shrugged, crossing her arms. "I didn't have no use staying in there, so why bother!"

"Oh okay! Hey you wanna go spar!?" Gohan asked, his face full of excitement as he studied the saiyan woman.

She sighed, touching her ribs tentatively. They were still a little sore, and the broken rib was jabbing her a little.

"Not today kiddo! I have to let my rib fuse back okay!? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay," the little saiyan said in total acceptance. It was quiet for several minutes.

"Hey Bulma," Sumi said, still touching her side tenderly. "Could you show me where the rejuvenation tank is. I wanna hurry up and heal," she stated, looking towards Gohan. "You can walk with us if you want Gohan."

He smiled and nodded, jumping down off the bed and heading for the door. They quickly left the room, Sumi holding Gohan's hand. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking.

"Sumi," he said quietly.

"Yes Gohan?" she asked, watching the direction they were going and not looking down at the boy.

Gohan glanced up at her before quickly looking away.

"What's a stripper?"

Sumi burst out laughing, having to hold her side as they finally made it to the lab.

"Yeah," she said loudly, looking at Bulma. "Yamcha did a great job explaining!"

She burst out laughing a second time, a cry of pain coming out among the laughter. She quickly got into the rejuvenation tank, ruffling Gohan's hair and promising to explain everything to him when she got out.

* * *

**A/N: Sumi is nothing like her cousin, is she!? HeHeHe! Thought I would add a little spice to the story, give it a little kick with a few surprises thrown in. Hope you like!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: A little lime!**

Chapter 3

She came out of the bathroom a few nights later, brushing her teeth. She went into her room, slightly scowling. She knows she put that damn deodorant in here somewhere. After wasting five minutes rummaging through her bag, she found it sitting on top of her dresser. Sumi rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to smack her forehead for her stupidity. She snatched it, resuming brushing her teeth as she walked out of her room. The bathroom door was closed. She banged on it, still brushing. She could hear the shower on, and tried the knob. Ha! Unlocked! She glanced in, noticing whoever it was was in the shower. She crept in, quickly rinsing her teeth before narrowing her eyes at the shower curtain. She glanced down at the clothes, a wicked smile appearing on her face. She knew exactly who was in there. Being as quiet as she could, she reached over...and flushed the toilet. She ran like hell when Vegeta started shouting curse words. She laughed as she slammed her bedroom door shut, locking it for good measure. Not a minute later, Vegeta banged a fist on her door.

"I know that was you woman!" he shouted, making her chuckle. She knew he heard it because he growled. "Just you wait," he said softly, before the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut had her laughing again.

She cracked her bedroom door open, her gaze meeting Bulma's. The woman's eyes were wide as she stared at Sumi for a moment.

"What's going on!?" she asked, glancing at the water on the floor before looking back up at her cousin.

Sumi snickered, poking her head out to see if the prince was still there. Nope! Her gaze went to Bulma. She laughed again.

"I flushed the toilet on Vegeta," she said with a smile, clearly amused. All Bulma did was raise a brow.

"He was in the shower," she explained, watching Bulma's eyes widen.

"Oh," the blue haired woman said, a moment later laughter coming out.

"God! Why is everyone acting like children around here!?" she asked, chuckling.

Sumi just grinned. Yamcha had put spaghetti sauce on his wife's chair the day before. And her and Bulma had made paper needles and ran after Goku the day before that, having to stop multiple times because they were laughing so hard! She learned something new though. Goku screams like a little girl! They looked over when the bathroom door opened, and Sumi let out a squeak and ran back in her room. She barely got the door closed when it flew open, a seemingly very pissed prince standing on the other side. She noticed Bulma had hightailed it out of there! She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh, but it came out. She raised a hand, covering her mouth when Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. Sumi was trying not to laugh and failing horribly. Another came out of her, followed by a giggle.

"What's the matter Vegg-head," Sumi asked with a smile, watching in amusement as the prince's face reddened at the moniker. She side stepped, only to have him block her. He came closer, and she backed away, still chuckling at how mad he was. She went to go around him and he grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards him. She wiggled, a small laugh coming out as she tried to get out of his hold. She turned, facing him.

"Let me go," she chuckled, pushing against his chest. She should have known that wouldn't do anything! Duh!

Vegeta seemed to look around her room for a moment, before his eyes landed on her dresser, where all her lotions and stuff were. Her eyes widened at the glint that appeared in his eyes.

"No Vegeta!" she yelled, wiggling even more to get out of his hold.

He didn't say anything, just reached over and grabbed a bottle. The man studied it for a moment, before slowly smiling. Sumi tried in vain to break his hold on her, but the damn man wouldn't let go! Shit!

"Baby oil," he slowly read aloud, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No!" Sumi yelled as he uncapped it. A scream came out of her as he lifted it above her head, the oily watery substance running down her face.

She sputtered a little, wiping her face off. She paused, cracking her eyes open. She narrowed her eyes at him right before she grabbed his clean shirt and started wiping her face off with it. The prince finally let her go, jumping back with a shout.

"What the hell are you doing woman!?"

Sumi smirked, jerking the bottle out of his hand and squirting it before he could move. She burst out laughing at the shocked expression on Vegeta's face, the oil running down his forehead and neck. It was the icing on the cake! She dropped the empty bottle, blindly reaching over and quickly grabbing another. It was already open so all she had to do was squeeze. She threw her head back and laughed at the sight of the prince covered in oil, with baby powder on top of that. The white stuff was slowly clumping in his hair and on his face, falling a little as he glared at her. All she could do is laugh, holding her side.

"You think that's funny," he growled, his voice low.

"Yes," she gasped out, not bothering looking at the man. She sat on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Another laugh escaped her at his expression. Totally pissed.

"You brought it on yourself!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh is that so!" Vegeta asked softly, taking a step toward her.

She nodded, still smiling as she slid back onto the bed. A squeal came out of her as he suddenly moved, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her underneath him. Vegeta laid a hand beside her head, glaring down at her.

"Still think its funny!?" he snapped, a growl emitting from his throat.

Sumi pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh as she nodded. "Mm mm."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more, before he suddenly smirked, the look in his eyes pure evil.

"Lets see how you like powder caking your skin," he stated softly, before running a hand down his face, making some of the white substance fall off his face onto her.

Sumi sputtered, pushing him away. He didn't budge. He started smearing it over her face, making her smack his hand away, yelling.

"Stop you jerk! You deserved it!" she hollered, batting at his hand on her skin.

"Oh," Vegeta said softly, his hand not pausing. "And what for?"

"For taking the bathroom when I was using it!" she explained, scowling up at him.

Vegeta kept rubbing the powder in her skin, now on her neck. He smirked. The woman looked like a porcelain doll now! Sumi narrowed her eyes at him, batting at his hand again. He still didn't budge.

"But there was no one in there when I went in so, technically I didn't do anything wrong!" he stated softly, only paying slight attention to his hand.

"Yes you-"

Sumi cut off when she realized where his hand had moved. Vegeta must have realized as well because he froze. They both looked down at the same time. His hand was slowly rubbing the oil into the top of her breasts, showing from her slightly pulled spaghetti shirt. Sumi's face went red. She looked back up at Vegeta, lifting a brow. Because he hadn't stopped the motion, just slowed down a little. She looked back down at his hand, then back up at him. His eyes had gone to half mass, a slight flush on his cheeks. She felt his hand move slowly, cupping her breast and squeezing slightly.

"Vegeta," she said softly, swallowing.

"Hn," he grunted softly, before looking back down at her exposed skin.

Her eyes widened when he lowered his head and licked the top of her breasts, slowly sliding his tongue across before looking back up at her, shifting his body a little to settle between her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slightly breathless.

The prince didn't say anything, just leaned down and tongued her exposed flesh again, the oil making her skin soft to the touch and silky. Sumi groaned, a gasp coming out a moment later when he yanked her top down, her breasts popping out, the shirt tucked underneath them making them perk up even more. She shifted beneath him as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. His other hand squeezed the other breast, his lower half grinding against hers. Sumi glanced down, watching as Vegeta flicked his tongue across her nipple, the action making tingles of desire shoot down her abdomen and between her legs. She rubbed herself against his rock hard thigh, wanting some sort of satisfaction. He moved to the other breast, laving the same attention onto that one he gave the other. It was making her crazy! She ran her fingers through his hair, widening her legs a little more. She moaned at the pull of the prince's mouth on her nipple, his hot breath hitting her skin as he pulled away slightly, his tongue licking a mere second later. Sumi rotated her hips, pushing against him for something more. Vegeta suddenly straightened, gazing down at her with heavy lidded eyes. His hands rested on her thighs as he studied her, his erection visible through his sweats. She watched him, curious as to what he was doing. He pushed himself against her, letting her feel just how aroused he was. A soft moan escaped her, and she slid her gaze down his body, loving the look and feel of all that hard muscle. He reached down and slid his shirt up a little, showing his abdomen and rock hard abs. He pushed against her again, a muscle jumping in his cheek. She leaned forward and ran her tongue across his abdomen, feeling the muscles jerk underneath her mouth. She moved a little lower when she did it again, skimming the waistband of his sweats, his erection rubbing against her jaw. He pushed her back down, following and capturing a nipple between his teeth. He skimmed over it, making her shudder. He did it with the other breast, putting a little pressure on it. Not biting exactly, but enough to elicit pleasure zigzagging through her. Sumi moaned, burying her hands in his hair again and closing her eyes. She felt him move, his breath hitting her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me?" he asked softly, grazing underneath her jaw with his teeth.

She reached down and cupped him, rubbing the heel of her hand slowly up and down his erection, his hips grinding against the movement for a moment.

"Yes," she sighed, circling him with a hand and sliding down his length. Oh God! He was bigger than she thought he would be!

Vegeta moved down her neck, taking a nipple in his mouth again and sucking hard. A cry came from Sumi, her hips lifting and grinding against him. He lifted his head, her nipple coming out of his mouth with a loud pop. He ground himself against her again before he suddenly straightened once more. This time he backed away, adjusting his shirt. His erection tented his pants, making her lick her lips. Vegeta growled low in his throat, narrowing his eyes.

"Well you can't have me," he stated, before turning and walking to the door.

Sumi blinked in shock for a moment, before shooting up in bed, staring at the prince, her eyes wide. He didn't look back, just went through and firmly shut it behind him. She stared at the door for a moment, absentmindedly fixing her top.

Her teeth snapped shut a moment later. "That son of a bitch!" she hissed softly, glaring at the door for a moment before flopping back onto the bed.

Vegeta one, Sumi zero!

* * *

Amazingly it wasn't awkward when they sparred after that. She treated him like the egotistical psycho he was, and he treated her like he has since they first met. Like a lower class saiyan! Bastard! She shot another blast at the man, gritting her teeth at his chuckle. She took care to watch his knees, seeing as how last time he broke her damn rib. She powered up, watching him with a frown as he did too, that smart ass smirk still on his face. Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to smack it off him. They rushed each other again, their fists connecting with a bang seconds before they started sparring again, moving even faster than before. Anger fueled her, although she didn't let Vegeta see it. That would only please him, that he could get that sort of response out of her. She just set her face into a serious expression, and didn't show anything else, no matter what he did. And Vegeta was a crafty bastard! She felt him graze her nipple again as he swung, his other hand seeming to come up to blast her. But it was a ploy. He was trying to get a response out of her. Okay! He wanted a response, she was going to give him one! She backed away quickly, scrunching her body up before throwing her head back and letting out a scream. Yellow power burst out of her, swirling around her body as she continued to yell. She abruptly stopped, rushing the man. She kneed him in the abdomen, listening with satisfaction at the grunt emitting from him. She bashed him in the back, watching for a second as he fell, appearing underneath him and smirking at him before suddenly stopping and letting him ram into her raised knee, then punching him across the jaw. There! That should take his ass down a peg or two. The prince's feet slammed the tiles, the floor cracking under the force. He jerked his gaze to her, the gritting of his teeth visible where she was. She smirked at him, wanting to make him even madder. Which seemed to work, cuz he let out a snarl before blasting upward, straight at her. She readied herself, narrowing her eyes when he disappeared. She ducked a moment later, Vegeta's leg almost connecting with her head. She retaliated, sending a round house kick to his side, a hiss coming out of the man. She followed it with a series of punches, making contact with most. She connected with an uppercut, watching the man fly back as she followed, punching him in the stomach and bashing him in the back of the neck again. He flew down a little, a growl coming out as he stopped himself, flying back towards her. He brought his knee back, and she clenched her jaw. He disappeared as she swung, and she bit out a curse. She didn't have time to move as he appeared behind her, slamming his knee into her side. Shit! A grunt of pain passed her lips, and she slammed the wall, coughing a little. She punched when he appeared in front of her, landing smack dab across his mouth. She heard him grunt as he fell back, and she went after him. Sumi planted a foot into the man's chest, following him and punching across the face, uppercutting him and sending a round house kick to his head. She listened to his muttered curses as he smashed into the wall, headfirst. She brought her hands together, letting a ball of light form as he extracted himself from the wall. She blasted when he looked up, listening to his shout of outrage. He appeared in front of her, and she brought her arm up, blocking a blow to the head. He spun in the air, his leg banging into her midsection. Her breath left her as she flew back, grunting as he planted a fist into her chest. Her back smacked the wall, bringing her arms up and crossing them over her face as he blasted her. She took the few seconds to get her breath as she shot towards him, continuing their sparring. He suddenly grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. She snarled at him as he smirked, amusement entering his eyes. She jerked, but couldn't loosen his hold. Sumi glared at him for a second before bring her leg up, kneeing him. Vegeta doubled over, his eyes widening. She grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face into her knee, following him down and ramming her feet into his chest as he smashed the ground, the sound of his breath leaving him loud in the room. She shot off him, bringing her arms back and blasting him seconds later. She kept her arms out, breathing heavily as she waited for the smoke to clear. Her eyes widened for a split second at the bodiless cracked tile moments before a foot connected with her back, and she went flying down, smacking the same tile the prince just landed on. She bit out a curse, breathing heavily as she got onto her hands and knees. She heard Vegeta land, the cocky son of a bitch walking towards her. She waited until he got a foot away and blasted off, pulling her arms back and shoving them forward within a split second, shooting an energy ball at the man. He smirked, flinging it away. Sumi took another deep breath, narrowing her eyes at the prince as she wiped a trail of blood off her mouth. Vegeta disappeared, and she whirled around, barely having time to block as he kicked at her head, a smacking sound echoing as she grabbed his fist mere inches from her face. The man smirked again! Sumi snarled, narrowing her eyes as she shot forward, lifting an arm to bury it in his face. She head butted him instead, using the distraction to punch him in the chest and knee him in the stomach. The prince landed on the floor, his hand smacking the tiles as he propped himself up, still holding his head. He was snarling curses left and right, shaking his head. She used this distraction to her advantage, lowering down at full speed and bashing him in the back with her foot. A grunt came out of the man, and his chin smacked the tile. She landed behind him, watching the man wearily. Sumi narrowed her brows when he didn't immediately get up, just lifted himself back onto his hands and knees, a harsh breath leaving him. It was silent in the pod for several minutes as the prince stayed kneeling for a moment before slowly getting up, his hand still on his head. Sumi watched him warily, knowing that he was probably pissed. Her eyes stayed on him as he slowly walked over to the control panel and, to her surprise, turned the gravity off. Her arms lowered a little, her brows furrowing slightly in confusion. She still watched him, in case he attacked again. He still wasn't facing her, still had a hand to his forehead. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice, neither having spoken since they started sparring.

"Get out," he said softly, his shoulders moving as he took a deep breath.

"What?" Sumi asked in surprise, her eyes widening even more.

"I said get out!" he snarled, his back still to her.

She stood there for a moment, staring at him before walking to the door. She glanced back, still slightly confused as she pulled on the handle. The prince still hadn't turned towards her, still hadn't said anything else besides shouting at her to leave. This was so uncharacteristic of the man, what she'd gotten to know of him at least, that as soon as she left, she hunted Goku. That took almost an hour because the man kept running from her, thinking she was coming at him with a damn needle again! Damn Bulma and her funny ass pranks! Sumi finally convinced him that she didn't have anything, after pulling her pockets out and letting him look her over, before she got him to go check on Vegeta. He was reluctant.

"That's just Vegeta for you!" Goku said, still eying her hands.

Sumi let out a frustrated breath. "I'm telling you, he wasn't acting right!" She grabbed his hand, ignoring the slight "eep" that came out of the man as she dragged him towards the stairs that led to the floor below. She looked back at the taller saiyan.

"Please Goku," she said softly.

"You're really worried about him!"

"Yes, because he wasn't acting like his usual asshole self. You don't have to let on that I asked you to check, just go in and act like you were going to use the pod," she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Goku let out a breath. "Okay. I'll be back in a moment," he said, shooting another look at her over his shoulder before quickly going down the steps.

Sumi leaned up against the wall, listening to the sounds from below echoing up the stairwell. She heard the loud creek of the training room door opening.

"Hey Vegeta! I was just coming to che-"

Goku's voice got cut off as the pod door closed with a bang. Slightly wishing she could hear what was being said, she bobbed her heel against the floor, crossing her arms as she waited for Goku to emerge.

And she waited...

And waited...

After what seemed like hours she finally scoffed in disgust, muttering to herself as she stomped towards the kitchen. She scowled, grabbing a few sandwiches for lunch, along with a soda, and made her way to the 'deck' of the ship, setting her food down on the dash in front of her, popping her drink open. She studied the vast expanse of space in front of her, a slight shiver going through her. What would it be like!? To practically live out here, living on a ship, not touching land for months on end!? She couldn't imagine it! They've only been in space for two weeks and she was already craving the smell of fresh air, not this recycled oxygen aboard this ship. It was stale, and although it was cool, it still had a faint taste to it, making her think of a hospital. She sat her drink down, grabbing one of her sandwiches and biting into it, chewing absently as she studied a planet far off, sort of a purple color. She grunted. Guess planets came in all kinds of colors! Sumi polished off her first sandwich, just starting on her second when the sound of footsteps reached her. A moment later Bulma appeared, sliding into the cockpit of the ship. The woman sighed as she looked over the coordinates to make sure they were still on course, checking the fuel status and making sure everything was running smoothly. She cleared her throat when she got done, finally glancing over at Sumi, who had finished off her second sandwich as she worked and was now starting on her last one. Sumi looked back out the window, taking a sip of her drink after swallowing the last bit of her sandwich, quickly draining it and crushing the can. She sat it on the dash in front of her, taking a deep breath. She looked over at Bulma when her cousin cleared her throat again. She raised a brow.

"What happened in the training pod?" Bulma asked softly, watching her cousin's face.

Sumi studied her for a moment. "Training, what else?" she said softly, a sliver of fear going through her as the image of how she left Vegeta flitted through her mind.

Bulma seemed to hesitate. "Well...Vegeta has a large bump on his forehead, and he's too stubborn to stay in the med ward, so I had Goku knock him out for now," she paused, biting her lip when she saw Sumi's face drain of color.

"Oh my God!" the woman said, jumping up. She was gone before Bulma could blink.

Bulma sat there for a moment, staring at the space her cousin disappeared to. She stood, slowly following, her brows furrowed slightly as she made her way to the medical room, pausing inside the door. Her cousin looked like she was on the verge of tears, standing stock still next to the hospital bed Vegeta was laying in. What gave Bulma pause was the tears threatening to spill over onto Sumi's cheeks. Her cousin never cried! She walked over, putting an arm around the slightly taller woman. Sumi swallowed.

"I didn't mean to do that!" she cried, her eyes on the massive bump on the prince's forehead. "Is he going to be alright!?" Sumi asked, turning to the blue haired woman next to her.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Bulma stated, hugging her briefly before moving away. "We just have to get him into the rejuvenation tank and he'll be good as new," she said softly, waving Goku and Yamcha over.

"Damn!" Yamcha stated, groaning a little under the prince's weight. "What the hell does this guy eat!?"

Goku laughed a little. "It's not what he eats Yamcha. It's his muscle mass!"

Yamcha went a little white at that, and didn't say anything else. The women followed them down the hall to the small lab containing the rejuvenation tank, Bulma pressing a few buttons on the machine as the men hooked Vegeta up. Sumi stood by, swallowing with difficulty. She eyed the massive bump on the man's forehead, guilt sliding through her. She winced slightly that she had left him, like that, all by himself in that damn room! If she hadn't asked Goku to check on the man, there's no telling how long the prince would have stayed in there like that! Sumi swallowed again, knowing guilt shadowed her features at the look Goku gave her. He laid a hand on her shoulder once they were done, a small smile on his face.

"Hey," he said softly, waiting for her to look at him before continuing. "It's not your fault Sumi."

"I feel like it is," she admitted, grimacing slightly, her gaze going back to the prince in the tank.

"I'm gonna stay down here awhile and watch over him, just in case," she stated, dragging a chair next to the tank and sitting down. They saw her send a regretful look at Vegeta again, before looking at the floor and crossing her arms.

* * *

The rest of them made their way towards the kitchen, to eat lunch and get ready for dinner. The trio was silent for several minutes, not speaking until they were almost to the door.

"Man," Yamcha said softly, looking over at Bulma and Goku. "If she can do something like that and put Vegeta out like that, I can just imagine what she could do to me!" he said, slightly laughing.

"Yeah," Goku said, "She's tough. Sumi is a great fighter, and learns quickly. I just hate that she feels guilty for putting Vegeta in this predicament. She's not to blame. I mean, they were sparring, and things can get out of hand sometimes. But she's not the one that put him completely out," Goku reminded them, rubbing the back of his head. "I had to knock him out to keep him in the med ward. He refused to get any kind of treatment. I mean, it's ridiculous, but that's Vegeta for you. Stubborn as ever!"

Bulma finally spoke up. "I just hope the rejuvenation tank fixes it," she confessed quietly, looking up at the silence. Both men were studying her, questions in their eyes. She sighed. "That's a bad bump you guys," she explained, "and he's gonna be feeling it, for a few days at least. Well," she eyed Goku, "with you saiyans, there's no telling. He'll probably be good as new by the time he gets out."

They all finally entered the kitchen, Gohan already sitting at the table. Piccolo was leaning against the wall, seeming to be meditating, but as Goku passed, he spoke up.

"So Vegeta's in the tank?" he asked softly, not wanting the kid to hear. He opened his eyes, looking towards the saiyan. Goku nodded.

Piccolo grunted, looking forward again. "He's not going to be too happy when he gets out," he stated, closing his eyes again.

"Yeah," Goku sighed. "If I know Vegeta, he's gonna want a rematch or something."

"The girls' down there with him?" Piccolo asked softly, noticing her absence.

"Yep. Sumi's feeling pretty guilty about it, but I tried to tell her. These things happen, especially when fighting," Goku stated, crossing his arms.

Piccolo grunted again, a slight smirk on his face. "She's got guts," he stated softly, opening his eyes again and glancing at his friend. "I don't think she should be within ten feet of Vegeta when he gets out. It might get ugly," the namekian finished firmly, a frown marring his features, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah your right," Goku said, sighing. "I'll get her after I eat," he stated before sitting down at the table, the worry about Sumi and Vegeta seeming miles away the minute food was brought to the table.

Piccolo watched them, his focus on the room down the hall. Vegeta was still unconscious, and the woman was still sitting close to him, feelings of guilt still surrounding her. _You'd better not be there when the prince wakes up, because I fear the man will hurt you for damaging his pride like that! It'd be better if Goku or I stood watch over him, that way the girl won't be easily in reach when the man wakes up. And he'll most likely erupt once he does._ Making up his mind, he straightened, leaving the kitchen without a word and heading towards the lab where the rejuvenation tank is located. He paused at the threshold, studying the saiyan woman sitting so close to the tank holding the prince. Piccolo took a step into the room, and although he didn't make a sound, Sumi jerked her head up. He studied the woman for a moment before slowly walking forward.

"You might want to let me take watch over him from now on," Piccolo stated softly, not wanting to tread on her pride. If all saiyans were anything like the prince, they valued that trait over everything else. Well, except for Goku. That made the namekian grunt in amusement for a moment, before becoming silent again.

"I know why you're offering," Sumi stated, studying the ground. She finally looked up at the tall warrior. "You all are afraid the prince is going to hurt me once he gets out. But don't worry, I can take care of myself," she said, meeting the namekians' gaze.

Piccolo eyed her for a moment. "I've known this man a lot longer than you girl," he stated firmly, "And I have a pretty good idea of how he's gonna react once he gets out, and it's not going to be pretty." He turned fully towards her, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "So I suggest you leave while you have the chance."

Sumi narrowed her eyes at him, before glancing at Vegeta still encased in the green liquid. She winced slightly, before getting up and leaving without a word.

Piccolo watched her go, studying the woman as she stepped over the threshold, not looking back. _She's got guts! I'll give her that!_ He sighed a little, his gaze going back to the man in the tank, smirking slightly.

"Never thought a woman would do this to you Vegeta," he stated softly, a slight smirk appearing as he walked over and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

And he waited.

* * *

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Within five hours, the prince was out of the tank.

And headed for the training room, where Sumi, Goku, and Gohan were currently having a sparring match. She was proud that she finally reached 70x gravity already, but knowing that she was light years behind the others. Her and Gohan were having a light spar with Goku watching from down below. She was just getting ready to do her imitation of the Kamehamae wave, when the door was slung open. They all looked down, Sumi's eyes widening a little at the sight of the prince standing there, Piccolo right behind him. Vegeta strode forward and cut the gravity machine off, ignoring the looks everybody was sending him. He looked at Goku.

"You, get out. And take your brat with you," Vegeta stated, jerking his thumb towards the door.

Sumi swallowed a little, not sure what to think. Nobody moved, just seemed to stay stuck in their current state, watching the prince. A muscle started jumping in his cheek.

"Out! Now!" the prince snarled, glaring at the taller saiyan.

"Uh...come on Gohan," Goku stated, eying Vegeta.

Piccolo took a step into the room, his gaze firmly on the prince. "Do you think that's a smart move Goku," he asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't ask for Kakkarot's imput!" Vegeta snapped, still staring straight ahead, his eyes narrowed. "Now I said get out!"

The three warriors slowly made their way out of the room, looking up at Sumi before shutting the door behind them. She watched the prince warily, not moving from her spot in the air. She swallowed again, narrowing her eyes and clenching her jaw. If the prince wanted a rematch, she would give him one. She let her arms fall, her hands still balled up. She watched the man below with narrowed eyes, a frown on her face. A few tense moments passed before Vegeta finally looked up at her, his face unreadable. She tensed slightly, watching for any move indicating the man was going to attack. He suddenly levitated up, even with her. Sumi narrowed her eyes even more, never taking her focus off the prince. She watched him warily, not even giving his odd behavior a second thought as she moved back slightly as he moved forward. She brought her arms up to her waist, ready to fight whenever he initiated it. But he didn't, at least not yet. Vegeta just continued to move towards her while she backed away, her body hitting the wall within minutes of this little game of cat and mouse. Shit! She moved her body slightly, ready to swing if he made any sudden moves towards her. The prince stopped a foot away from her, a frown still marring his face. Sumi furrowed her brows, slightly confused as to why he was just standing there. She met his gaze, those black obsidian eyes unreadable, the light shining on them making the prince's eyes glow briefly. Sumi shuddered slightly, watching. He moved before she could blink, her back hitting the wall, Vegeta pinning her wrists above her as she gasped, her eyes widening. Sumi swallowed, clenching her jaw as she waited for him to beat her, or curse at her, or...something. But the man hadn't said anything yet, just studied her with those fathomless eyes. Finally Sumi just quirked a brow when it seemed like all he was going to do was study her. He suddenly swooped down and captured her lips, his mouth working furiously over hers, making her whimper slightly. The prince's mouth was hot, and demanding. He didn't let up, just continued to ravish her mouth as his hands firmly grasped her wrists, holding them in place. The kiss seemed to go on forever, making other areas of her body crave for just a touch of that mouth on her skin, working over her dips and curves. Sumi captured his tongue, sliding her teeth over it before nipping his bottom lip. Vegeta growled, the first sound he's made since the others left. He finally left her mouth, skimming his teeth over her skin, moving down her neck to her shoulder. Sumi groaned, wiggling a little against the man. Thoughts of what happened before made her pause, trying to get her breathing under control.

"What do you want?" she asked softly, meeting Vegeta's eyes when he lifted his head to look at her. Her breathing was still erratic as they studied each other.

The prince growled, pressing his body against hers. "What's mine," he stated harshly, leaning forward and licking her neck.

"What," Sumi paused as he started sucking and kissing her neck. "are you talking about?" she asked, softly gasping as he sucked on a nipple through her shirt.

The prince didn't answer for a moment, just continued his assault on her breasts, seeming to not be stopping any time soon. He finally lifted his head, when she was moaning and bucking towards him. He grabbed her thigh and lifted it, putting her leg around his waist as he pressed himself against her more firmly.

"You," Vegeta growled, his voice deep and throaty. He rubbed against her, an answering snarl coming out of him as she moaned.

"We need to stop," Sumi stated softly, shuddering a little at the feel of the prince's fingertips grazing her rib cage, lifting her shirt.

"No," he said simply, his mouth moving back to her neck as he squeezed her breasts.

"Someone," Sumi gulped as cool air hit her heated skin, another shudder raking her at his hands on her naked flesh. "Someone could come in," she said firmly, finally grabbing his shoulders and attempting to move him away.

Vegeta moved back the tiniest bit, a muscle twitching in his jaw. His face was flushed, his eyes at half mass. He continued to play with her breasts, until she yanked her shirt down, severing the contact. Sumi cleared her throat, her cheeks burning slightly. She glanced up at the prince, before looking away.

"What?" he growled, watching her, his body still within inches of hers. He reached over and grabbed her by the waist, jerking her towards him.

A gasp of surprise passed Sumi's lips as her body made contact with Vegeta's, momentarily forgetting what she was going to say. She had to clear her throat twice before she remembered.

"Um...I figured you had wanted another sparring match when you came in here," she admitted softly, not looking at him. "I thought you had wanted to fight, seeing as how I knocked you out and everything."

There was silence for several minutes, and Sumi finally looked up. Her eyes widened in surprise. Vegeta was studying her, a small smile on his face.

"I was...at first," he said softly, sliding a hand up her back. She shivered, meeting his gaze. "But then I remembered that for a saiyan elite to be the best, he or she has to beat the best. And you beat me woman," Vegeta said softly, his voice gruff.

Sumi stared at the prince, surprised he was confessing to being beaten, and by her! She blinked at him, her mouth opening and closing for a moment. She continued to stare until the feel of his hand on her behind jerked her to attention, the hand firmly squeezing. He nipped her bottom lip, studying her for a moment before speaking.

"You would have made an excellent soldier, an excellent Queen," Vegeta whispered, his breath fanning her neck, making her shiver slightly. Then what he said registered, and her eyes widened. Huh!? She moved back, studying the man for several minutes.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked tentatively, her brows furrowing. She held his gaze for several seconds, before his moved down, studying her mouth.

"No," he stated softly, flicking his tongue against her lips. "I would rather have my woman beat me, than one that can't even protect herself, let alone those around her," Vegeta said, using both his hands to squeeze her behind, bringing her flush against him. A soft gasp, followed by a moan, came out of her mouth, before she finally moved away from him, lowering to the floor. Neither spoke for several minutes, until Sumi reached over and hit the gravity button, glancing over at the prince.

"Let's spar," she said firmly, powering up.

Vegeta narrowed his brows a little, glancing over at the console. His eyes widened a little, swinging back to her.

"You're already at 70x gravity!?" he asked loudly, disbelief in his tone.

Sumi snickered slightly, a smirk appearing on her face. "Yep," she stated, getting into stance.

Vegeta stared at her for a moment, before he slowly smiled, copying her.

It was Sumi's turn to stare, watching the prince's mouth slide into a smile as if he did it all the time. Which, let's face it, he was not the most easy going man! She blinked again, before jerking out of whatever she was focused on as the prince launched himself at her.

* * *

**A/N: I love how passionate Vegeta always seems to be, and love writing about it! Hope you are all pleased with this chapter!**

**Please REVIEW and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been almost a month since the scene in the gravity room, and now Sumi was sitting in the cockpit, staring out at the endless expanse of space, watching the stars pass by slowly. It seemed like they were floating, not really moving at all. But Bulma had told her they were going fast, actually ahead of schedule. According to her cousin, they were going to make Namek in two months instead of three. Sumi sighed, rubbing her forehead. That left them only a week and a half before getting off this ship. It only gave her one more week in the confines of the space ship with Vegeta. A scowl appeared on her face at the thought of that stubborn man. Ever since she'd knocked him out, and they had that confrontation in the training room, the stubborn saiyan has been relentless in making her stronger, going so far as to use the fact that he was her _prince_ to get his point across. She sighed again, staring at her reflection in the glass before getting up and strolling to the kitchen.

"Hey Sumi!"

She glanced up, sending the little demi-saiyan a smile before opening the fridge. She stood there for a moment, staring at the contents before pulling some meat and cheese out.

"Are you gonna make lunch?" Gohan asked, his voice hopeful.

"For me," Sumi stated, looking over her shoulder at the boy. "But if your hungry I can make you something too."

The boy smiled, nodding his head vigorously. A smile appeared on her face once more as she made some sandwiches, putting the large stack in the middle of the table, in between her and Gohan. They each grabbed a few, not saying anything as they ate. Someone rushed in moments later, attacking their food.

"Hey! Goku! That's ours. Make your own!" Sumi said loudly, frowning up at the man currently gorging their sandwiches.

He mumbled something around a mouthful of food, spitting crumbs on the table. He sat down beside his son, grabbing another handful of sandwiches and setting them in front of him, wrapping an arm protectively around the stack.

Sumi rolled her eyes, grabbing another off the plate. There was only one left of what had been almost twenty sandwiches. She shot a glare at the taller saiyan before sliding the last one over to Gohan, getting up and grabbing a soda. She grabbed one for the boy too, grunting when he excitedly thanked her. She left, seeing as how Goku just inhaled her and Gohan's food. She was still slightly hungry, but figured she could wait until dinner.

She reached her room in less than a minute, a deep sigh leaving her as she closed the door behind her. Sumi slid her shoes off, sliding her body over the bed and laying on her stomach. She buried her face into the pillow, her arms going up under it. Having really nothing else to do, seeing as how Vegeta was on the floor below, training by himself, and Goku was finishing her lunch. Gohan was with his dad, and Bulma had disappeared over an hour ago, along with her husband. Sumi didn't have to use her imagination to know what those two were doing. She could smell it every time those two mated, her nose automatically scrunching up at the thought. They were like rabbits! Always sneaking off together, emerging after an hour or so, reeking of sex and musk. She grunted to herself, pushing the thoughts of her cousin out of her mind, slowly letting herself drift off, not really thinking about anything as she sank into sleep.

_...oOo..._

She wasn't sure what she had dreamed, but when she woke, she was gasping, her thighs pressing together as warmth flooded between her legs. She was very aroused.

Sumi's eyes shot open a moment later, her body slightly tensing. Her brain registered the hands grasping her hips in less than a second. She lifted up, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed.

Vegeta smirked down at her, his fingers flexing on her waist as he rubbed himself against her. Sumi held his gaze as he bent down, leaning over her and grazing his teeth over the exposed skin of her shoulder. She shivered, ignoring the desire running through her body, rolling over quickly, intending on pushing the prince off her. She wasn't that easy!

The man moved before she could blink, wrapping his arms underneath her thighs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. She bit back a moan at the feel of his arousal through her pants, pressing against her center. Vegeta leaned down and captured a peak in his mouth, grazing his teeth over her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. Sumi arched her back for a moment before she let out a soft curse, pushing the man off her.

Sumi let out a sigh, listening to the prince mutter curses under his breath as his ass hit the floor. She sat up, meeting his glare. Sumi arched a brow.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!?" Vegeta snapped, curling his lip a little as he jumped up, crossing his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she countered, slowly standing, eying the man.

She felt her breasts tingle as his gaze raked over her, his eyes going to half mass. She heard him grunt softly, licking his lips before a smirk appeared.

"I was..." Vegeta trailed off, his teeth flashing as he shot her a sensual grin. "Wanting some dessert," he murmured, his voice slightly purring as he took a step towards her, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling her towards him. Sumi smacked his hand away, only to have him wrap an arm around her waist, jerking her roughly to him and grazing his teeth across her neck.

Her eyes slid closed as she moaned, biting her bottom lip. Sumi put her hands on the prince's shoulders, and pushed. He didn't let go, which resulted in her bent back over his arm a little. She narrowed her eyes.

"Go eat a piece of cake if you want dessert!" she stated, succeeding in disentangling herself from the man a moment later. She crossed her arms, taking a step back.

Vegeta narrowed his own eyes, the muscles in his chest and arms slightly jumping as he tensed. "What are you afraid of?" he asked in a low voice.

Sumi arched a brow, scoffing a little. "I'm not _afraid_ of anything! I'm not so easy you can just decide to jump me and expect me to fall into bed with you! After all, YOU denied me the first time, so...if you really want me, prove it _prince_ Vegeta." She turned and walked away, grabbing the door handle.

An arm wrapped around her waist from behind, a grunt coming out of her as she was jerked back against a hard chest. Sumi shivered a little at the feel of Vegeta's breath on her neck, partly closing her eyes. _God! The man's hot!_

"I am the _prince!_" Vegeta stated through clenched teeth. She felt his arm tighten around her for a moment. "I do not have to _prove_ anything!" he said, pressing himself up against her.

Sumi swallowed, hesitating a moment before looking at the man over her shoulder. Their eyes met. "You do to me," she stated softly, watching the prince's eyes narrow even more, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

They stayed in silence for several seconds, before he jerked her around, crashing his mouth against hers. Sumi whimpered at the overwhelming presence of the man, a shudder going through her as he assaulted her with his mouth and tongue and teeth. He changed the angle of the kiss, grabbing her waist and lifting her up. Sumi's back hit the bed, their lips roaming over each other as their hands jerked at clothing. Her tank top was jerked off in an instant, moaning a little as her hands met Vegeta's naked chest. She rose up to meet him when he ground his hips against hers. A whimper came out of her mouth at the feel of his arousal, her breath coming in spats when Vegeta finally moved, nipping his way down her neck. He moved lower, slowly sliding his tongue over one peak, a groan coming out of Sumi as she arched her back. He moved back up, his tongue running over her skin before his breath fanned her jaw.

"I do not," Vegeta growled, his voice low as he spoke through his teeth. Sumi swallowed, a shiver running through her at the sound as she slowly ran her hands up his arms and over his shoulders. Vegeta kept his face against her neck as he spoke, giving her little love bits in between words. "Have to prove myself to you woman," his hands tightened around her waist. "I am the prince," he stated once again, "and you are mine to do with as I wish," he whispered, running his tongue over her skin.

Sumi's eyes popped open at the statement, her jaw hardening. She settled her hands on his shoulders and pushed hard. Vegeta's head shot up, his back straightening as he was forced backwards. Sumi jerked her shirt back on, spitting mad.

"Oh," she said softly, "Is that so?"

She jumped up off the bed, feeling her teeth grind as she glared at the prince. "I am not," she practically growled, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "your fucking play thing Vegeta."

He grabbed her by the arms, jerking her towards him until they were nose to nose. "You are mine," he stated, "As your prince, you are _entitled _to _fuck_ me if I want it!"

Sumi's eyes widened in outrage, before narrowing to slits. Her voice was deadly soft as she spoke. "Go fuck yourself _prince." _

They glared at each other for several seconds, before Vegeta let out a sound of disgust, crushing his lips to hers for several minutes before wrenching away, tossing her on the bed and strolling out.

Sumi spat her hair out of her mouth, reaching a hand up and smoothing it away from her face as she watched Vegeta's back disappear out the door. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Why is it always a fight with that man!"

Vegeta two, Sumi zero

_...oOo..._

Vegeta wouldn't even look at her during dinner, which made Sumi sort of irritated! Yeah, she was still mad at him for before, but to just ignore like she was beneath him! Oh hell no!

"Vegeta!"

Sumie watched the man's back tense as he stopped, striding up to him and crossing her arms. They were both silent for a moment, before she took a breath, letting it out slowly. Vegeta still had yet to look at her.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked, watching a muscle start jumping in the man's jaw. He didn't say anything. "Just because I didn't automatically have sex with you!?"

Vegeta still didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes. Sumi snorted.

"Very mature, acting like a child and giving me the silent treatment!" Sumi turned, walking away as she finished her statement. "Come see me when you've started acting like a man."

Her back hit the wall a moment later, her eyes widening slightly. Vegeta glared down at her, his incisors flashing as he snarled. Sumi tensed as he leaned down, his hand staying firm around her arm, pressing it to the wall beside her head. "Don't talk to me about acting like a child. You keep your hands to yourself next time then, wouldn't want you to be labeled as a pedophile," Vegeta sneered, his eyes hardening. "Seeing as how I'm nothing but a boy," he pressed himself against her, rubbing his length against the juncture of her thighs as he growled in her ear. "With manly appetites." Vegeta snapped his teeth at her, smirking a little when she reared back, before suddenly letting go and marching down the hall.

Sumi swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, the prince was already gone. She sighed, letting her arm plop against her side as she straightened from the wall. She scowled, shooting her foot back and kicking the wall with her heel, muttering curse words under her breath. She stomped to the cockpit, flinging herself down into her chair and glaring unseeing out the window.

"Damn arrogant man!" she muttered, cursing him three ways from Sunday in her head. She let her head fall back against the chair, closing her eyes as a sigh escaped passed her lips.

"Man trouble?"

Sumi scrambled out of the chair in surprise, glancing over at the drivers' seat. Her cousin was sitting there, leaned back with her feet propped up on the dash, her arms crossed. Sumi blinked, wandering how the hell she didn't notice Bulma when she walked in. She grunted, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Sumi watched Bulma grin, her eyes never leaving her as she let her feet plop onto the floor, sitting up.

"I've been up here for an hour or so," Bulma stated, glancing over the controls before meeting her eyes.

Sumi started at her for a moment before she scrunched her nose. "Oh God! You guys didn't...eeeewwww...not in here!?" she asked, crossing her arms over her breast so as not to touch anything. She narrowed her eyes when Bulma laughed, shaking her head.

"No, we didn't have sex in the cockpit. The name makes you wander though, don't it!?"

She snorted at her cousin's attempt at humor, glancing out at the expanse of space, silently sighing.

"Vegeta expects me to just jump into bed with him!" Sumi stated out of the blue, not looking at her cousin for several minutes. She finally looked over when Bulma cleared her throat.

The woman had a slightly amused expression on her face. "Well, do you _want_ to have that sort of relationship with him?" she asked softly, shifting in her seat to get comfortable. Sumi did the same, leaning her head back against the chair and propping her feet on the dash.

"I do," she confessed softly, "But..." Sumi trailed off, not sure about voicing all the little doubts in the forefront of her mind.

"Buuuutttttt..." Bulma prompt, falling silent as she let her cousin gather her thoughts.

Sumi finally sighed, feeling weariness settle in her body. "I just..." she stopped, gazing at the ceiling as she thought of the man one floor below. "Vegeta just wants sex," she stated, "I want a relationship," her head moved, rolling to the side to look at her cousin. "You know him better than I do," Sumi suddenly said, eying the woman beside her. "What do you think?"

Bulma scrunched her eyebrows together, staring at her hands for a moment before looking up and meeting her cousin's eyes. "You're right," she stated softly, "Vegeta probably just wants sex."

Sumi grunted, disappointment running through her as her focus went back to the 'scenery' before her. She watched the ship pass a massive green planet, before sighing and closing her eyes. "Well, I guess that's it then," she almost whispered. "I can't have nothing else to do with him if all he wants is an occasional fuck."

They sat in silence for several minutes after that, lost in their own thoughts until Bulma finally spoke again.

"Have you told him?" she asked, meeting Sumi's purple eyes when she looked over.

"What?"

Bulma stared at her for a moment, crossing her arms.

"That you're a virgin."

Sumi bit her lip, looking down and studying her hands clasped in her lap. She finally looked up and met her cousins' eyes once more.

"No."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sumi dodged another punch from Goku, fading out and appearing beside the man, sending a round house kick to his mid-section. The man caught her leg, flinging her into the wall. A grunt came out of her as she hit, her mind focused elsewhere. Sumi sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides as she powered down. She landed on the floor with a soft plop, listening as the tall saiyan did the same, walking over and turning the gravity back to normal. She looked over as he cleared his throat. She rubbed the back of her head as Goku raised a brow in question. Sumi sighed again.

"I'm too distracted right now to be much of a challenge Goku," she stated softly, grabbing one of the towels as she opened the door, feeling weariness settle over her body.

Goku didn't say anything for a moment, just watched the woman wipe the sweat off her face, flinging the towel in the medical room as they passed. He followed her to the kitchen, sitting down at the table as she went to the fridge. He stayed silent as she made some lunch, his face brightening when she sat a plate of stir fried rice in front of him. '_Must be her favorite dish!_' he absently thought as he spooned a big helping into his mouth. Sumi sat across from him, eating a little slower than the taller saiyan. Goku raised a brow at the small amount on her plate, glancing at her face. The womans' brows were pleated softly, a small frown on her face. She chewed slowly, never taking her eyes off her plate. Goku watched her, silently wandering where Bulma was so he could talk to her. Sumi was a saiyan. It wasn't healthy for her to be so melancholy, and it just wasn't right that she was eating so little. At least to him! He glanced at his plate, noting the large amount she had put on his compared to her own. Goku furrowed his brows, a frown appearing on his face. Sumi glanced up, raising a brow at him at the look on his face. The man studied her for a moment.

"What's wrong Sumi?" Goku asked softly, not taking his eyes off her as he spooned another helping into his mouth.

He watched her gaze slide away, a muscle ticking in her jaw. They ate in silence for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Nothing," she stated, her voice low.

Goku grunted, narrowing his eyes as she looked back up at him. He quickly finished his plate, setting his spoon down and crossing his arms. Sumi avoided his gaze, eating a little slower than she was a moment ago. Goku sighed, settling his elbows on the table as he moved his plate aside, clasping his hands together. He studied her another moment before speaking.

"Is this about Vegeta?" he asked softly, earning a narrowed glare from the woman.

"That's none of your business," Sumi stated, her jaw clenching as she broke eye contact with him, getting up to set her plate in the sink.

"It is when it interferes with your training Sumi," Goku stated quietly, watching her back tense. She turned slightly towards him, frowning.

"What? So now I have to tell you every intricate detail of my personal life!" Sumi stated sarcastically, walking over to snatch his plate off the table.

Goku reached over and laid his hand on her arm, stopping her from moving away. He was silent as he studied her, his face serious.

"I care about you Sumi. You're my friend," he ignored the sigh that came from her, finally letting his arm fall, "Vegeta is my friend as well," Goku stated, ignoring her eye roll. "He's a hard man to get to know, but once you do Sumi," he trailed off as she abruptly turned away, the plate rattling in the sink as she sat it down none too gently.

"I don't _want_ to get to know him!" she stated right before she stalked out of the room.

Goku watched her go, a small sigh escaping him. He softly shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had noticed the tension between the two for awhile now, despite what everyone thought, he did pay attention to the things that mattered. And Sumi and Vegeta fighting was a big deal, at least to him. It made things awkward at times. During meal time, during training sessions when both of them were present. Hell! When they passed each other in the hall! He remembered one incident in particular that happened a few days ago, when they had passed in the hallway. He had been following behind Vegeta, both of them making their way to the gravity room. Vegeta had stopped, his body going rigid as Sumi came down the opposite side, completely ignoring him. Vegeta had growled something at her, he wasn't sure what. He hadn't really been paying attention! She had said something back about "pricks who think with their dicks". Goku flushed just thinking about it, not really used to that sort of language, especially among his friends. He had looked from Vegeta to Sumi, noticing the tension between them. Vegeta had surprised him a moment later when he had grabbed Sumi's arm, his face going red. Goku had taken a step forward, ready to intervene, when the woman had blasted Vegeta in the chest, the force behind it shoving him through the inner wall. She had left before he could say anything. It had taken him and Yamcha two days to fix the ship, not saying a word to either of the saiyans. Goku sighed. He hadn't seen them in the vicinity of each other since, keeping well away from each other. He glanced at the sink, where their empty dishes sat. She didn't even take regular meal time with them anymore, instead eating before Bulma even came in to start the meals. Goku softly banged the side of his fist against the table, not real sure what he could do to help alleviate the anger and tension between his friends. He perked up when he heard Bulma's voice down the hall, quickly getting up and leaving the kitchen. Maybe his blue haired genius friend would know what to do.

After all, she was the woman's cousin!

_...oOo..._

Sumi strapped herself into her seat, ignoring the presence of the man sitting behind her. She could feel his glare on the back of her head as she straightened, looking out the large window in front of her. She studied the planet Namek with interest. It looked similar to earth, except more...green. They were hovering above the planet, having yet to enter its' atmosphere. Bulma had informed them almost half an hour ago that they would be reaching it. Sumi's hands clenched the arms of her chair as they slowly started descending, getting closer and closer to the massive planet. She swallowed, her eyes widening a little as they hit the planet's atmosphere, her heart leaping as a reddish orange haze enveloped the ship, the loud roaring echoing in her ears. She clenched her teeth as the ship rattled, not making a sound. She wasn't going to embarrass herself again. Sumi stayed tense for several minutes after the ship leveled out, slowly lowering towards the ground. She watched them get closer, the trees becoming distinctive as they broke through the clouds, their descent coming faster now that they were through the ozone of the planet. She slowly let her body relax, swallowing slightly. She let a low breath out, studying the green water, fascinated with the differences compared to her home world. The grass was blue. Blue! She felt excitement course through her at the possibility of studying what would possibly make their foliage that color. Sumi silently scowled, glancing over at Bulma. Apparently her cousin was rubbing off on her in the scientific department. Dammit!

Sumi didn't move as everyone unbuckled their seat belts, getting up and shuffling out of the cockpit. She continued to study the terrain, watching as wind blew the tree tops, their branches curved, giving the appearance of being round. She sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against her seat. Sumi didn't know what she was going to do about Vegeta. He seemed pissed at her ever since she denied him. Well, she wasn't just going to have sex with the first guy that made her hot and bothered. If she had done that, she wouldn't be a virgin! Sumi knew it sounded cliché, but she was waiting for the right guy. She cracked her eyes open. She had thought that maybe...Sumi shook her head, letting the thought go. With the way they snapped at each other, she knew they wouldn't be nothing but acquaintances. Sumi tamped down the disappointment rising behind her breastbone, sucking in a breath before slowly letting it out. She reached over and unbuckled her seat belt, slowly standing. She watched the water lap against the edge of the island for a moment before she turned. And froze.

Vegeta was still sitting in his seat, watching her. Sumi swallowed, briefly meeting his eyes before breaking the contact, striding forward. She stopped in her tracks when his arm shot out, stopping her. Sumi ignored the heat coming off his hand, resting on her abdomen. She stared in front of her as the man stood, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She fought a shiver, feeling him studying her. She heard him move closer, her breath catching for a moment. Her abdominal muscles clenched when his fingers tightened against her for a moment, before slowly pushing her back against his chest. Sumi kept her body rigid, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She felt his breath on the side of her neck a moment later, feeling his eyes on her. She did shiver then.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked softly, his voice low.

Sumi swallowed, feeling her heart race. "Tell you what," she said simply, trying to keep her voice light. She didn't want him knowing how affected she was by his presence. The man tensed behind her, feeling the muscles in his chest jump against her back. His other hand shot up, grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him. Sumi met Vegeta's eyes, swallowing as his eyes bore into her. He studied her for a moment before moving closer, their lips inches apart.

"That you've never been with a man," he whispered, his gaze staying steady on her, not moving away.

Sumi could feel her face flush, a muscle ticking in her jaw. _Damn you Bulma!_ She jerked her head away, grabbing his hand and moving it away from her abdomen. She only took a few steps forward before she was whirled around, lips crushing hers as she was bent over Vegeta's arm, burying his hand in her hair. A soft whimper escaped her, clutching the man's shoulders. Vegeta moved his head, sliding his lips and tongue over her skin as he moved to her neck, nipping under her jaw. Sumi gasped at the desire shooting through her, another whimper escaping her as his hands slid up and down her back, moving to her behind and squeezing. She swallowed, sucking in a shaky breath as she slowly extracted herself from the prince, feeling a chill as his hands slid from her, the heat from the man evaporating. Sumi averted her gaze, biting her lip as she turned towards the door, only half listening as it slid open, stepping through. She rubbed her swollen lips, pressing them together a moment later, letting a breath out.

Sumi didn't know why the prince was bent on having _her_, and didn't want to contemplate it too much, in case she didn't like the reason. Such as her being the only full blooded female saiyan in known existence. She felt her chest clench at the thought, swallowing with difficulty as she slowly went down the cargo ramp, stepping up beside her cousin, who shot her a grin before following the rest of the guys towards the village a few miles away. Sumi watched them, not moving for several minutes. She started forward when she heard Vegeta come out of the ship, not looking back as she briskly caught up with Bulma and the rest of the group, catching sight of the prince flying by a moment later, landing in front with Goku and Piccolo. She slightly rolled her eyes. The man _had _to be in front of everyone! She had to hand it to him though.

She had noticed, from the time getting to know the man on the ship, Vegeta wasn't one to sit on the sidelines, letting others do for him.

She didn't really expect anything less from the saiyan Prince.


End file.
